


Nap From the World and Back

by SnowTime



Series: Red and White Balls [1]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: Kurama just wants to sleep. But there are always these kids throwing those little red and white balls...





	Nap From the World and Back

Kurama sleeps most of his time in the seal, after all, what else could he do? 

It was a significant upgrade from his previous hosts who staked him to the wall, but it was quite a dreary place. Dark and gloomy, and not to forget wet. But sleep he could do forever if he so chose, so he slept a lot. 

And his consciousness somehow ended up at some bizarre place. 

Though compared to the animals of the world, Bijus were weird as well aesthetically, but there were only nine of them.

Here, strange things were running everywhere. They may not be strong, but they were decent enough to not count as normal animals.

Hell, the kids of this world were strange too. Most had the typical reaction of screaming and running away.

But what was up with those that tried to throw little red and white balls at him anyway?

Screaming ‘Pokeball go’ while they were at it and sending out more of those strange animals?

They weren’t normal, but so wasn’t he. 

Any damage they tried to do to him was easily blocked by his fur, and little red and white balls that hit him only fell to the ground, completely useless.

So he found a nice place and took another nap. Being as big as he was, he scared off quite a bit of the natural wildlife at his choice of location but like he cared. It was great for them already that he was only temporarily taking a spot than say, commit mass destruction. 

Though most of the wildlife did come back when they noticed him not doing anything but sleeping. 

It was a rather nice place.

Now if only there weren’t any more kids that came by throwing little red and white balls at him. 

———

“Team Rocket will get you for this!”

Lately, people of what seems to be gangs have been coming.

He sends them flying every time, but the people here seem rather resistant to damage. (He grounds down the urge to just stamp them down into human meat paste.)

There were also more varieties of balls being thrown at him.

For example, the one that reminds him vaguely of Uchiha: 

“Go Masterball!”

The ball hits and rolls harmlessly on the ground.

“How could the Masterball fail?!”

Kurama glanced down at the ball that rolled near his left claw and felt much satisfaction when he glanced at the thrower, and under the madman’s very eyes, poked a claw and crushed the purple and white ball into pieces.

Then as the man was wailing and crying over the pieces, another group of people that had to be clones surrounded and handcuffed the guy. 

They saluted him and left a couple basket of berries as thanks. They have met quite a few times by now, as it seems any and all significant powers want a piece of him since he wasn’t exactly hidden anywhere or behind a puzzle, secret code, etc. so he heard about other “Legendary Pokemon.” (He wasn’t a Pokemon in the first place though, haven’t people tried throwing enough balls at him that didn’t work?)

The berries were given as peace offerings and thanks for leaving the man in one piece. The first few ones were in rather terrible conditions when the army of clones appeared. And the clones were rather terrified to be around him as well. But once they seem to get the hint that as long as he was not disturbed, they were free to do whatever, they calmed quite a bit.

Still, Masterball. What an Uchiha sounding item.


End file.
